Comment caser ses élèves par Eraserhead et Midnight
by Sakura Todoroki
Summary: Midnight, lassée par ses élèves qui se tournent autour sans être ensemble, demande au proviseur de pouvoir les caser. Et après quelques jours de négociation, elle obtient ce droit mais doit l'utiliser avec un autre professeur. Et malheureusement pour Eraserhead, ce dernier est embarqué dans cette histoire. Et doit maintenant mettre ses élèves en couple.
1. Prologue

Shouta Aizawa marche nonchalamment dans le couloir avec son sac de couchage jaune pour faire cours à sa classe, quand quelqu'un l'appelle. Il se retourne et voit sa collègue, Nemuri Kayama.

-Eraserhead ! m'interpelle Midgnight.

-Quoi ? Dis je, complètement blasé

-Ça te dit qu'on case la seconde A ? Ça peut être drôle !

-Franchement, non merci… J'ai la flemme. Et ce n'est pas dans notre rôle de professeur de faire ça.

La professeur sourit et lui tendit un papier signé par Mr le Proviseur.

-J'ai tout prévu pour ça, Aizawa ! Le proviseur a accepté .Tu acceptes alors ? Ça va rajouter un peu plus de piment dans la classe,même si il y en a déjà ! Dit elle

-Tu m'énerves… Fait ce que tu veux. Mais pas maintenant. Ce soir ou demain.

-Bah ce soir alors !

-Mmm.

L'homme blasé se détourne d'elle, et lui pose une question :

-Pourquoi moi et pourquoi mettre la seconde A "en couple"?

-Parce que tu es le professeur principal et car ta classe ne fait que de se tourner autour. Enfin, certains. répondit elle.

-On verra plus tard, Nemuri. À ce soir. dit il sans se retourner.

Il marche vers la salle de classe et disparaît du champs de vision de l'héroïne.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Étape 1: Choisir les couples.**

À la fin de la journée, Midnight rejoint Eraserhead, pour son grand désespoir. Ils s'installent dans la salle de classe de la seconde A, et s'assoient sur des chaises, côte à côte, puis Nemuri sort un dossier rempli de feuilles. Son collègue y jette un coup d'œil, avant de faire une mine choquée : comment une classe de vingt élèves peut elle avoir autant de couples ? Selon Aizawa, il devrait en avoir au moins trente...

-Euh... Tu sais au moins qui sont ceux qu'on case? dit il d'un ton blasé mais avec un peu de crainte.

-Le directeur a dit que je pouvais mettre que deux couples... Déjà, je pense que Midoriya et Uraraka vont bien ensemble, mais depuis le combat du festival entre cette dernière et Bakugo, je pense que Uraraka et Bakugo vont mieux ensemble... Parce que Bakugo aide Uraraka à devenir plus forte, il ne la ménage pas, contrairement aux autres. Et il a un certain respect envers elle,tu ne trouves pas? dit elle

-Je sais pas, continue.

-Quant à Uraraka, je pense qu'elle peut calmer sa "personnalité explosive", et puis, les opposés s'attirent, non?

-Je sais pas, fait comme tu veux. Donc, Bakugo et Uraraka... Et ensuite? dit il en écrivant sur un bout de papier.

Nemuri prend deux feuilles et les mets devant le visage de Shouta, en disant :

-J'hésite entre Todoroki avec Midoriya et Todoroki avec Yaoyorozu. Tu en penses quoi, Eraser?

-Prends celui avec Yaoyorozu. répondit il calmement.

-N'empêche, Todoroki et Midoriya sont mignons ensemble...

-Pff... Autant faire un shi-fu-mi...

-Tu as raison, Aizawa! On en fait un,du coup! Je suis le "Tododeku" et toi, le "Todomomo" !

" _Et merde..._ pensa le professeur blasé _Qu'est ce qu'elle est idiote..."_ Ils se préparent, et font un pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Et après un mouvement des héros, Shouta gagne contre Nemuri : pierre contre ciseaux.

-Voilà. On prend le "Todomomo", comme tu le dis. Maintenant, laisse moi rentrer chez moi pour dormir. J'ai une longue journée qui m'attend. dit il, lasse.

-Mais pour demain? Comment on va s'y prendre pour les mettre ensemble?

-Tu verras. J'ai déjà quelques idées. Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à quelque chose pour demain. Les gamins ont cours en premier avec toi,alors organise toi. Bonne soirée.

Il range ses affaires et part de la salle de classe, avant d'être interpellé par sa collègue :

-On aura une journée chargée, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui. Arrête avec tes questions idiotes.

Le professeur principal de la seconde A avance à nouveau dans le couloir, son sac de couchage jaune dans la main, réfléchissant à des idées plus ou moins saines pour caser ces quatre personnes. Midnight sourit. _"Il a beau dire qu'il ne veut pas être mêlé à ce que je fais, il est tout de même embarqué dans cette histoire."_ Et elle quitte aussi U.A, la tête remplie de choses aussi folles les unes des ne fait que commencer.

* * *

 **Salut! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !^^**

 **Bon, selon moi, il est SUPER court... J'espère que j'arriverai à écrire plus la prochaine fois!**

 **Et vous? Comment l'avez vous trouvé?**

 **A+ ! /  
**

 **Sakura**


End file.
